


Our Sanctuary.

by sirjohnofegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier, Other, Sanctuary, glow jars, monologues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjohnofegbert/pseuds/sirjohnofegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of monologues in the kids/ trolls perspective on the challenges the faced trying to find each other and their escape. Non-cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sanctuary.

I wandered outside; book in hand, taking a steady breath in and admiring the beautiful, clear spring sky. A smile tugged on my lips as I sat on the soft green grass. I made myself comfortable as I opened my book. “Grimoire; For Summoning The Zoologically Dubious,” my favorite. I flicked through the pages, trying to find where I had left off. When I had found the correct page, I started to read. `Time seemed to of been standing still and nothing dared to disturb me. The birds were quiet, the air was still, and my breath was steady and silent. The old paper of the Grimoire ceased to make a sound as I turned the page. This seemed like my perfect sanctuary, although, I wasn't familiar with it. 

I lived surrounded by a dense forest one might picture from various novels. No houses, no buildings. Nothing was around us, apart from the forest. And that’s how I wanted it to be. 

All of my, shall we say, ‘comrades’ at school were... intolerable, to put it politely. It sickens me to the very core knowing my mom has to waste an hour and a half driving me to the nearest town so I could waste time in a place I didn't want to be. I’m surrounded by idiots for the next seven hours and then I spend another hour and a half trying to return to my home. When I arrive, I usually lock myself in my room for several hours and read or knit to calm myself down, as long exposures to idiots is dangerous enough that I actually contemplate about committing mass homicide. Another way that helps me not to murder quite a lot of people in cold blood is talking to one of my three actual friends all whom live a rather long way away from me, even more than that infuriating school. I had met them on the internet a couple of years ago and now we’re actually really close friends. They mean more to me than some of my ‘friends’ in that ‘educational’ prison.

Anyway, the three of them and I share all of our secrets, good or bad, all of our problems, everything that bothers us. I really love them so much, they mean a lot to me. Too bad that we’ll probably never meet each other in person anytime soon, but oh well, we can dream, can’t we?

I was taken from my imagination as I noticed a drop of water falling and smudging several words in my book. I looked up at the clouds, seeing them turn dark grey in colour as the sound of thunder rung through my ears. The sun was hidden behind the curtain of dark clouds as rain began to pour down. Strangely, I didn't move. I just felt as if it was best if I stayed still. Within a couple of seconds, I was drenched to the bone. 

The rain was cool, nice, refreshing in fact. I didn’t even flinch when the first few drops of the freezing cold rain touched my skin. I knew something good will happen. I just have to endure the challenge. 

I could feel my make-up running down my face. My dark lipstick and black mascara dripped down my face and onto the book, smudging the words until they were illegible. Although, I didn’t care.

I kept my eyes open, noticing the rain had turned black. It felt even cooler but more welcoming. But I knew I shouldn’t fall into temptation. Alas, I knew I couldn’t do anything to stop it. And so, I waited as the darkness began to surround me. I watched it move up my fingers and hands. I have to say I was shocked. I quickly stood up, throwing my book to the ground, though it stayed on the same page. The darkness traveled from the black mess on page number four hundred and thirteen. I watched the dark creation on my hands and twitched my fingers. I witnessed as it began to travel up my arm and around my chest and I found it difficult to breath. I felt slightly light headed, but I still wouldn’t give up.  
The dark shadow had moved around my shoulders and was making its way up my neck. I gazed up at the grey sky as my breathing stopped completely. The sun peered from behind a dark cloud, causing some drops of rain to reflect various pastel colours. I didn’t want the light to fade or those colours to disappear. I didn’t want my only hope to b hidden away by the darkness. But what could i do now? There was no turning back, no escape.

My vision turned black and my body became numb. My breathing had returned and I gasped for air. There was no sun, no rain, nothing. Only the black curtain that destroyed the light, only showing the void.  
I felt alone.

The air felt dense and heavy as I tried to steady my breathing. When I felt ready, I took a step forward, noticing how the floor seemed to be made of stone due to the noise my footstep in result to my sole pressing against the ground, but i wasn’t quite sure. For once I didn’t know where to go or what to do.  
For once I actually felt hopeless.

I just started walking forward, hoping to find something, anything in this foreign place. No, I knew I would find something. With each step it seemed to get more difficult to advance. I was about to stop and give up until a saw a small but significant amount of light ahead of me and then I knew I had to keep going.

As I got closer, I was able to distinguish four distinct colours; red, green, blue and purple. When I was just several feet away, I noticed how the colours were contained in some sort of four separate jars. Inside these jars spots of colours floated around, illuminating the surrounding area. Creating hope. They were truly beautiful.

 

I knew I had to open one, but which one?

 

I hesitated before my hand made its way to the purple illuminating jar. My fingers hovered over it, lightly brushing off of the lid. I picked it up and examined it closely. It was magnificent, breathtaking. No words I could possibly think of could describe its beauty or the connection I felt. I knew I had made the right choice. I knew I had to be standing here, exploring what this had to offer. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the lid, slowly twisting it off. 

Everything felt still, silent, like it had been beforehand. I stood perfectly still for a moment, not even daring to breathe. After that moment I inhaled a deep breath and hesitantly opened my eyes. Everything looked exactly the same except all of the jars had vanished. All except the one I held.

A disappointing sigh escaped my lips. I felt empty. I felt like the void had swallowed me up inside and all I could do was stand there and wait. Wait for the void to swallow me completely, and I’ll just be another sad story with nothing to say. I couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down my face. My body went numb and felt weak. It was at that moment I realized I had let go of the jar. Time seemingly slowed as I witnessed the only chance of hope I had fall to the ground. And for some reason, I made no attempt to catch it, no attempt to save this hope. 

A loud shattering noise echoed throughout the void as the glass smashed into a thousand pieces against the floor. Each piece that bounced off the floor sent a distressing noise into my ears. I quietly watched the shards become still and everything was silent once again. What was I going to do now? I felt that my hope, my light had vanished once again. But I knew this would be my burden; to search for the light myself. 

I took up the biggest shard of glass. As I did so, it sliced my hand but gave it no attention. I saw a small drop of blood, my own red blood, fall to the shards of broken hope.

I eagerly witnessed something magnificent. I saw the red liquid spreading as small bits of glitter seemed to merge itself with the red mess. Soon, the blood dried and all that was left was the minute part of light coming from what was once contained in the jar. I couldn’t help but smile as the light spread, carpeting the ground and banishing any darkness that remained. As it spread beneath me, I felt myself floating. I felt weightless, fearless, and free. It wasn’t long until all I could see were the various shades of purple that glowed. There were stars, glitter, and things I can’t quite describe. It felt like a secret universe, like somehow I had discovered a part of the universe that was just for me. 

 

This is my sanctuary; my escape.

 

I know I won’t be alone, not for much longer anyway. I know my friends will be standing next to me. I know they will share my sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! :D  
> i hope you all liked it. please tell me any ways i may improve or whatever. if you have any questions feel free to ask. i should be posting another one up soon. 
> 
> Thanks again!! xxx


End file.
